El mundo de Ellie
by ladyeirina
Summary: Ellie, lleva mucho tiempo viviendo entre muggles con una vida muggle. pero, en realidad es una bruja y esta es la fuente de todas sus desgracias que acavaran llevandola a aceptar su naturaleza magica mientras busca su lugar en el mundo.


**1 adios a mi independencia**

Era un dia cualquiera de otoño, las hojas de los árboles de Brooklyn caían y allí estaba ellie bebiendo un café bien cargado mientras lloraba.

Ya no podia mas, habia buscado muchos empleos pero, siempre le acababan despidiendo por una cosa u por otra y ahora esto. Debía abandonar el piso. Ella, vivía de alquiler. Siempre había sido capaz de pagar la cuota mensual, pero, ese mes no pudo con ella. Estaba desde hacía varios meses sin empleo. Por suerte lo que gano en la galería le dio para aguantar, pero, ya apenas le quedaba y necesitaba dinero para comer y por eso no pudo pagar el alquiler. Cuando empezó a vivir sola pensó que podía mantenerse que podía vivir por sí sola.

Inevitablemente comenzó a guardar sus cosas en cajas. Mientras comenzaba a desalojar el piso, el casero, el muy cretino, le metió prisa pues odiaba a los morosos y más siendo una chica. Aunque en realidad a él le gustaba ellie, y tenerla allí y recordar que salia con alguien, le frustraba y le enfadaba, quería una oportunidad para echarla fuera del piso y ademas la veia como una chica rara. Era mejor que se fuera bien lejos de allí.

Ellie al oír las exigencias de su casero, no pudo evitar gritarle y una vez acabo de guardarlo todo le dijo que se alegraba de irse de allí.

Bajo sus cosas a la calle, llamo a un taxi y metió todas las cajas en el maletero hecho esto subió al taxi y le dijo al conductor que la llevara al aeropuerto.

allí mismo compro un pasaje para ir a Los Ángeles. así fue como sin llamar siquiera se plantó en casa de su madre esa misma tarde-noche. llamó a la puerta y como nadie abría abrió ella con sus llaves.

aquella noche ceno yakisoba que había comprado en el restaurante de comida para llevar japonés que habían abierto nuevo cerca de la parada del bus donde tuvo que hacer transbordo. se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver una película en la tele. de repente, le sonó el móvil con una musiquita de esas típicas polifónicas de principios de siglo. miro quien era y leyó Adam en la pantalla y acepto la llamada.

hola Adam-dijo ellie intentando disimular que no estaba animada.

hola mi princesa- le contestó Adam con una voz grave pero, con un tono muy dulce- ¿como estas?

ellie, no quiso contarle cómo se sentía, pues, no quería que se preocupan por ella y si le hubiese dicho que estaba en la calle él seguramente le hubiese dejado vivir con él en su casa. pero, ellie, era demasiado independiente como para aceptar vivir de esa forma. estar en casa de su madre ya le costaba, pero, al fin y al cabo era su madre la única que le hizo caso y le ayudó cuando llegó a estados unidos. pero, ella creía que ya estaba preparada para vivir sola por su cuenta, por lo visto no. no tenía manera de encajar en aquel mundo. lo había intentado por años y lo único que se le daba bien era el dibujo, la cocina y preparar infusiones. pero, qué podía hacer con eso? nada. era una inútil acabada. pero, no quería que Adam, con quien llevaba un año saliendo se diera cuenta. así que le dijo que estaba en casa de una amiga de la universidad que hacía tiempo que no veía y que pasaria alli unos dias.

el entonces le dijo que no le molestaría más y que se divirtiera y colgó la llamada.

ellie entonces apago la tele y se fue a su habitación donde se encerró se estiró en la cama y empezó a llorar. derrotada, sus recuerdos viajan lejos a un pasado que ya no volvería, su adolescencia que pasó en las tierras altas de escocia. entre el verdor de aquel paisaje y el inmenso lago. sin duda la unica epoca que fue feliz. pero, aquella felicidad no duró para siempre. una vida que había dejado atrás y a la que no quería regresar.

en aquel momento se fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y allí en un viejo maletón enorme de color rojo oscuro y dorado. recubierto de cuero y en el que ponía sus iniciales E.S. no sabia porque aun guardaba eso. abrió el maletín y de él sacó una túnica con una capucha toda de color negro con la parte interior de color rojo escarlata y un escudo bordado en la túnica de color rojo y amarillo algo descosido y en el que aún se podía leer gryffindor. ella se abrazo a la túnica recordando aquel día en que consiguió entrar en el equipo de quidditch o cuando rupert cook, un golpeador de slytherin le lanzó la bludger expresamente y cayó al suelo después de que por culpa del golpe perdiera el conocimiento. recorda despertar en la enfermería con un buen chichón y la pierna rota. y esa maldita poción crece huesos asquerosa. recordo que aquel dia su padre, severus Snape no se movió de su lado aunque dijo que fue dumbledore quien se lo ordenó, ella sabía bien que no.

en el instante en que recordó a su padre, se enfureció y tiró la túnica. y volvió a llorar sobre su cama hasta quedarse dormida.

no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero, mientras se despertava comenzó a escuchar risas que venían del comedor y la voz de su madre hablando. ella, fue a ver si era ella o no y allí se sorprendio a ver que su madre se estaba tirando a eric stuart, uno de sus ex. no entendía cómo su madre, su propia madre, podría ser tan cabrona como para eso y el, el ya le valía. elie enfurecida y sin querer hizo que la tele petase cuando intentaba controlar sus poderes. gracias a eso se fue diciendo que prefería no saber nada de todo eso. salió al pasillo y se encerró en su habitación dando un buen portazo.

sabía que su madre había salido con muchos tíos, pero, liarse con su último ex, su propia madre, eso no era inconcebible, podía ser su propio hijo. después de eso prefirió irse a dormir i intentar calmarse antes de que la casa saltara por los aires por su culpa. no entendía tampoco porque desde que vivia sola no podia controlar sus poderes cuando se enfadaba. por culpa de eso siempre tenía que dejar sus trabajos y desmemorizar a todos para que no acabase en la cárcel. se preguntaba porque había nacido medio bruja. si no fuera bruja hubiese encajado en una vida normal y perfecta, con un novio perfecto y un trabajo y dinero para vivir. pero, no. bruja tenía que ser. desde aquel dia, el dia en que vio como la persona a quien más había admirado le había traicionado había renunciado a la magia. pero, está continuamente se manifestaba. prefería no pensar en ello bastantes problemas tenía ya. se acostó en la cama apago la luz e intentó dormirse.


End file.
